


Соединяя детали

by kotokoshka



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a classic drafted-edited-posted-the-same-day feels-venting oneshot, and finally, canon sneaking to unbugged places, handjob, sharing decontamination procedures, sharing radiation exposure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Два раза, когда Борис видел Валерия обнаженным, и один раз, когда не видел.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 18





	Соединяя детали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fitting pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107391) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



Первый раз, когда Борис видит его без одежды, Валерий выглядит как червяк — _бледный, выкопанный из земли и выставленный на яркий дневной свет._

Борис вспоминает, что раньше всегда считал ученых снобами, нелепыми, двинутыми созданиями, сгорбившимися в лабораториях, склонными к критике и в остальном совершенно бесполезными. Теперь он так не думает, по крайней мере, о Валерии. О Валерии, который не мог солгать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, хотя теперь он отлично лгал и продолжал это делать — _потому что так делают все вокруг_. Валерии, чья слабость — думать, что правды достаточно, а это вовсе не так. И Борис должен каждый день ему об этом напоминать.

В конце мая они с Валерием отправляются изучать местность к западу от четвертого реактора. Сектор уже должен быть обследован, но им требуется найти доступ к нижней секции крыши.

Они пробираются через бетон и щебень, искореженный металл и камни. Большую часть времени они оба носят штаны цвета хаки — даже если стирать одежду ежедневно, после каждой стирки в воде, принесенной из-за пределов зоны отчуждения, на следующее утро она все равно успевает набрать два-три рентгена, поэтому ее просто выбрасывают. В итоге у них заканчиваются рубашки, брюки и галстуки.

— Стой, — вдруг говорит Валерий. Этот приказной тон постоянно заставляет Бориса стискивать зубы, потому что командовать здесь должен _он_. И все же ему приходится остановиться.

— Что?

Жесткий взгляд Валерия на дозиметр подсказывает, _что_.

— Сто восемьдесят восемь рентген, — говорит он, делая шаг вперед.

— Валерий, стой. Отправим солдат за защитой.

Но Легасов продолжает идти.

— Двести пятьдесят шесть. Триста тринадцать.

Борис смотрит на свой дозиметр, висящий на поясе. _Сто шестьдесят четыре_. Звук выключен, потому что в этих местах дозиметры трещат, не переставая.

Валерий останавливается перед кучей щебня, которая выше него самого.

— _Шестьсот двадцать четыре._

Борис, не думая, бросается вперед, вообще не глядя на дозиметр, хватает Валерия за руку и тащит назад с такой силой, что тот спотыкается.

Они почти бегом несутся обратно к командному пункту.

— В этой… куче щебня графит! — задыхаясь, говорит Легасов.

— Я понял.

— Нам нужно…

— Да, все сначала, блядь. Я разберусь.

Сейчас нужно действовать _быстро_. Едва они добираются до трейлеров, Валерий останавливается как вкопанный. Потом снимает шапку, расстегивает ремень и хватается за пуговицы на рубашке.

— Ты _что_ делаешь?

— Одежда заражена. Ее нужно снять.

Сердце Бориса колотится быстрее. Он даже пошевелиться не может. Один шаг ближе к смерти. _Снова_.

Голос Валерия выводит его из транса.

— Снимай. _Все_. Сейчас же!

Солдаты в длинных фартуках на свинцовой подкладке и масках бегут к ним. Воздух будто тяжелеет, оседая вокруг. Время замирает.

Борис не помнит, когда последний раз раздевался перед другими мужчинами. Это возвращает его в детство. Спортивные залы, душ перед работой и после. Он был сильнее, выше и шире в плечах, чем остальные. Мог делать все, что хотел, использовать в своих интересах кого угодно — побеждал в драках, сам в них ввязывался, угрожал, что всем здесь наваляет.

Борис не может не смотреть, но… все ведь смотрят. Кожа Валерия бледная, как белое небо в пленке облаков. Будто он живет глубоко под землей и вообще не видит солнца. Его плечи, грудь и даже бедра покрыты веснушками. Ноги не сильно крепкие, как у тех, кто работает за столом, проходя пешком только четыре улицы до своего кабинета. Волосы на его теле странного светлого оттенка, некоторые рыжие, как шевелюра (в голове Бориса мелькает мысль — _они ведь и волосы потеряют, правда?_ ). Голос Валерия полон смущения, с каким он говорит правду, когда знает, что люди не хотят ее слышать. Он раскраснелся от бега и теперь весь трясется.

Солдаты останавливаются на расстоянии от двух мужчин, стоящих в чем мать родила среди развалин. Никто и слова не говорит. Они напуганы. _Все напуганы._

Валерий указывает на кучу одежды на земле.

— Нужно отнести это к загрязненным материалам. — Тут он коротко смотрит на Бориса. — И нас нужно дезактивировать.

Дезактивация происходит в палатке, соединенной с грузовиком, полным чистой воды. Они ступают под струи вместе. Борису так холодно, что аж яйца поджимаются.

Борис ловит взгляд Валерия, но тот тут же отводит глаза. Они делились всем — _но не этим_.

Потом они сидят на улице, завернувшись в одеяла, и ждут, пока им принесут новые штаны.

Рука Валерия рефлекторно тянется к груди.

— У к-кого н-нибудь… — Валерий пытается говорить, но его голос даже не слышен. Но зато Борис слышит, как от холода у Легасова стучат зубы.

— Ты! — окликает он ближайшего к ним солдата. — Сигарету товарищу Легасову.

Солдат — мальчик двадцати лет, рыжий, как и Валерий, протягивает ему всю пачку вместе с зажигалкой. Валерий благодарит его вымученной улыбкой, похожей на извинения. 

Держа дрожащими пальцами сигарету, он закуривает. Борис следит за каждым его движением — как Валерий потирает кончики пальцев, как глубоко вдыхает дым, как никотин успокаивает его, разглаживает морщины на лбу. Легасов даже на мгновение выглядит умиротворенно. Заметив взгляд Бориса, он слабо хмурится, но позволяет ему смотреть.

Теперь и правда нет ничего, чего бы они не знали друг о друге.

***

Второй раз он видит Валерия не совсем без одежды. По крайней мере, большую его часть — он едва успел раздеться.

Борис возвращается в их номер в гостинице Полесье.

— Я говорил с Пик…

Комната пуста. Но нетронутая чашка чая, недоеденный ужин и стакан Валерия остались на чертежах, разложенных на столе.

Валерия он находит в соседней спальне. Они никогда ею не пользуются, у каждого своя комната, поэтому дверь почти всегда закрыта. Валерий свернулся на застеленной кровати, он лежит на левом боку, зажав руки между коленями, на самом краю матраса, будто ему жаль, что он здесь — или он предпочел бы быть где угодно.

Вид спящего Валерия делает с Борисом то же самое, что и вид испуганного — напоминает, что он тоже должен бояться, спать, свернувшись на темно-оранжевом покрывале, прячась. 

Борис не помнит, когда последний раз отдыхали — сейчас уже полдень. Он не успевает подумать как следует — внезапно каждая частичка его тела наполняется смертельной усталостью.

Борис снимает ботинки и ставит их рядом с обувью Легасова у двери.

Потом ложится на спину. Плечо Валерия дергается, когда под Борисом прогибается матрас, но он не просыпается.

Он скрещивает руки на груди и моментально проваливается в сон.

Борис просыпается в мгновение ока. Яркий свет, проникающий сквозь задернутые занавески, пропал, значит, прошло несколько часов. Борис лежит на левом боку, правой рукой вцепившись в подушку. Но он замечает _вовсе не это._

Валерий тоже проснулся. И тоже лежит на боку, все еще держа руку под головой. Но на этот раз лицом к Борису.

 _Вставай. Вставай сейчас же._ Но Борис не двигается. На мгновение все снаружи может умереть, сгореть и растаять. Ну и черт с ним.

Он не должен видеть, что глаза у Валерия какие-то странные — голубые, почти серые. Возможно, мешали очки, но раньше он этого не замечал. Валерию ничего не стоит изобразить твердый уверенный взгляд — нечеловеческий, почти собачий. Но наверняка Валерий никогда не сможет этого сделать. Для него это станет самым сложным испытанием в мире. Борис _не должен_ этого замечать, но он _замечает_. В первый раз в глазах Валерия нет привычного испуганного блеска, будто он в ловушке, ищет выход, но выхода нет.

Борис _не должен_ замечать, насколько пусто в голове. Он _должен_ что-то сказать, спросить Валерия, который час, все ли в порядке, сказать, что пора возвращаться к работе, сказать, что звонил Пикалов.

Но Борис молчит.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Валерий.

— Перестань спрашивать. — Он хотел быть грубым, но голос срывается.

Валерий делает то же, что и всегда — начинает слегка улыбаться, но потом сдерживается. Борис _не должен_ хотеть, чтобы Валерий перестал сдерживаться. Но он хочет… о, черт, _хочет_.

Сейчас они обнажены больше, чем когда-либо. Так всегда происходит во время трагедий. Люди ломаются вместе, разваливаются вместе, пытаются собраться обратно тоже вместе. Возможно, иногда они принимают часть кого-то другого за свою собственную. Борис хотел бы иметь сердце Валерия, привязанное к правде, как компас к северу, хотя иначе и нельзя. Забавно. До Чернобыля Борис и не думал о правде. Это не казалось важным и никогда не приходило ему в голову.

Он вообще перестает думать о правде, когда Валерий касается воротника его рубашки.

Пальцы задевают пуговицу. Его глаза полны вопросов.

Борису на это нечего сказать.

Валерий расстегивает пуговицу.

Борис _должен_ хотеть, чтобы Валерий остановился. Он так давно не хотел _этого_. Думал, что забыл. Это было в юности — взгляды, желания, которые он легко подавлял. Но здесь все время происходят _странные_ вещи: в нескольких километрах находится озеро лавы, проникающее в землю, пока его не заморозит жидкий азот. Озеро, которое будет распространять радиацию сотни лет.

Рука Легасова опускается ниже, расстегивая остальные пуговицы, прокручивая их.

— Скажи, чтобы я остановился.

Фраза наполовину приказ, наполовину просьба. В Борисе что-то щелкает, как у дикаря. Он перестает желать _не хотеть_ и начинает _хотеть безумно_. То, как он хотел драки, внезапной и сильной, как его воля, вообще не стоит рядом с этим желанием.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — отрывисто бросает Борис. Он хотел воздвигнуть последний барьер, но вместо этот разрушил все остальные.

Он тянется к чужому ремню. На долю секунды на лице Валерия мелькает шокированное выражение, но затем он начинает дышать громче. Сначала руки Бориса ощупывают его через одежду, через белье. Он не знает, _что_ будет дальше, но ответная реакция не заставляет себя долго ждать. Стоит Борису просунуть руку ему в белье, Валерий давится собственным дыханием. Борис двигает рукой раз, другой, прежде чем Валерий вынимает руку из-под подушки и начинает расстегивать ремень. От его движений матрас под ними пронзительно скрипит, оглушая.

Борис застывает с чужим членом в руке, обводит взглядом комнату, сжимая губы в тонкую нитку. Валерий кивает, быстро, снова смущаясь. Это приводит Бориса в бешенство — как бы он хотел, чтобы Валерий перестал сдерживаться, как же ему хочется увидеть это своими глазами. Выдающий их с потрохами звук скрипа (сдающий их жучкам, КГБ в сотнях километров отсюда) заставляет Валерия повиноваться. Дикое существо внутри Бориса исчезает, оно снова пытается выглядеть одомашненным, заранее зная, что потерпит неудачу.

Валерий вздыхает, когда Борис возобновляет медленные, осторожные движения. Есть в этом что-то _дикое_ , в Валерии, в происходящем сейчас. Борису приходит в голову мысль, что дело в радиации. В конце концов, она должна была изменить их, изменить ДНК. То, что они делают, _странно_? Что радиация сделала с их разумами? Это она заставила их хотеть безумных вещей?

Чужая рука пробирается к его брюкам, и Борис с присвистом выдыхает воздух.

Валерий, кажется, знает больше него: движения быстрые, точные, хотя ему явно неудобно. Борис двигает рукой медленнее, чуть грубее, но Валерий от каждого касания напрягается всем телом, от кончиков пальцев до макушки головы. На его висках блестит пот, глаза зажмурены, рот приоткрыт. Он не может дышать. _Да, теперь он точно полностью обнажен_. Борис тянется к нему свободной рукой и хватает за волосы. Не обнажен, а будто без кожи. Радиация ее уничтожает, так ведь?

Борис кончает неожиданно, почти плавно и очень быстро. Стискивая пальцы на чужом затылке. Валерий плотно сжимает губы и следует за ним, скользнув по пальцам Бориса в своем белье. Тело его натянуто, как лук, и вдруг он обмякает в руках Бориса словно стекшее с постели одеяло.

Они вытирают руки об одежду. Все равно переодеваться.

Борис избегает взгляда Валерия, потому что знает — он не взглянет в ответ, потому что стесняется. Но когда Борис ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Валерия, то ничего не может поделать.

— Не извиняйся.

— Я и не собирался, — отзывается Валерий. Его спокойный и ровный голос вынуждает Бориса поднять глаза. Легасов сидит на кровати, волосы взлохмачены от долгого лежания на подушке, без очков он выглядит странно моложе. Он не застегнулся — рубашка распахнута, брюки тоже. Он открыт и прост.

Борис отворачивается.

***

Борис находит это место. Раньше это был книжный магазин или какой-то класс в школе — большинство книг исчезли, может, кто-то забрал их, если мог, может, унес с собой еще во время эвакуации, а, может, их тут никогда и не было.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно?

— Посмотрим. — Борис откашливается. — _Михаил Сергеевич Горбачев — тупой осел, который сосет Рональду Рейгану_ , — громко говорит он, четко проговаривая каждое слово.

Валерий каменеет, сунув руки в карманы пальто.

— Видишь? — подытоживает Борис после целой минуты молчания.

Легасов качает головой.

— Ну, сразу мы этого и не узнаем.

— Я уверен, — вздыхает Борис, — уверен, что безопасно.

Валерий озирается. Определенно, это был кабинет. В углу небольшая стопка книг — детских, обложки цветные и яркие. Теперь на них слой пыли. Дождевая вода попадала внутрь из открытых настежь дверей, ручьями затекала в комнату, принося с собой землю и мелкие камешки. Вдоль стен — пустые полки.

Борис подходит к нему.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Легасов, доставая из кармана сигареты и зажимая одну между губ.

Борис наступает до тех пор, пока его грудь не касается груди Валерия, но он продолжает двигаться, пока Легасов не начинает пятиться к полкам позади него.

С губ Валерия свисает незажженная сигарета. Борис забирает ее и пихает в карман.

— Очки сними.

Валерий подчиняется.

И тут Борис целует его.

Сначала Легасов дергается назад. Должно быть, он ожидал не этого — _хотя точно ждал чего-то, когда они шли сюда._ Они еще несколько раз приводили друг друга в чувство, всегда быстро и очень, очень тихо. Валерий как-то раз едва ощутимо поцеловал Бориса, уходя из крохотной кухни командного трейлера. Но вот такого _не было никогда_.

Борис тих и осторожен, будто Валерий драгоценность. Будто лишь Борис позволяет ему не рассыпаться в пыль. Валерий вдруг резко запрокидывает голову, обхватывает его спину рукой и начинает отвечать. Все _по-другому_. Они понимают это, когда поцелуй обрывается. Борис прижимается лбом ко лбу Валерия и чувствует прикосновение чужого носа к своему. Все _совсем по-другому._

— Я не думал, что ты такой, — говорит Валерий, отводя взгляд и задевая воротник пальто Бориса.

— Какой, например?

Легасов поднимает голову. Он не выглядит расстроенным — теперь он вообще редко расстраивается, — _скорее отчаявшимся окончательно._

— Как я.

Борис проводит ладонью по волосам Валерия и большим пальцем трет его ухо.

— Я не такой, как ты, Валера, — говорит он. — Хотел бы быть таким. Но это не так. Я старый, напуганный и умирающий человек.

Валерий целует его, не закрывая глаз.


End file.
